Im with you
by Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei
Summary: En el cuarto torneo de Beyblade no todo es batallas, el amor se hace presente en el corazón de los jóvenes...no empieza con los romances como tales...denle una oportunidad a mi fic!
1. El anuncio

Ohaiyo!!! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero lo disfruten y no me maten por las parejas que me dio por crear...eso si, hay de todas las clases, las obvias como MariahxRay, las inventadas como LeexJulia y la combinadas con otros programas TalaxMisty (o sea YO).

Antes de que lean debo explicar algo, este fanfic es de romance entre muchas parejas pero la principal es la de TalaxMisty que soy yo, y no crean que es la Misty de pokemon, mas bien es como la apariencia de Ranma mujer por si las dudas.

Ahora si, eso es todo...y...ya pueden comenzar a leer.

**IM WITH YOU**

**_PRIMER CAPÍTULO: EL ANUNCIO_ **

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la casa de los hermanos Gardner, se podía sentir el aire mucho mas espeso de lo normal, sin embargo esto no parecía importarle al campeón mundial de beyblade, no, el solo estaba concentrado en una cosa, tomar el último trozo de la jugosa y refrescante sandia que su hermano mayor había traído a la casa y la había servido cuidadosamente sobre un plato de porcelana blanca que puso sobre la mesa de la sala, pero no era el único que deseaba obtener el suculento manjar, un chico pelirrojo de apariencia desaliñada tenía las mismas intensiones, justo cuando ambas miradas chocaron los dos chicos se lanzaron a tomar el apetitoso trozo ignorando una tercera mano que lograba arrebatarles el tan codiciado alimento.

-¡oye eso es mío!!!! – reclamó Tyson a su hermano Heero que en ese momento ya había saboreado la fruta

-Ni lo pienses hermanito, ustedes ya se acabaron los demás trozos, este me toca a mi – le contestó el peli azul cerrando los ojos mientras le daba otro mordisco a la sandia

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó un alterado Daichi – Fue Tyson quien se comió todo – seguía protestando el de los ojos verdes pero fue interrumpido por el mayor quien con un rápido movimiento de la mano izquierda hizo que el pequeño guardara silencio mientras que con la derecha recogía el control del televisor y lo encendía.

-Silencio, van a anunciar el próximo campeonato de beyblade – dijo muy seriamente el chico al tiempo que dejaba su trozo de sandia, ya acabada, en el plato del centro de la mesa y comenzaba a cambiar de canal. Los chicos vieron el familiar rostro de un hombre mayor anunciando las buenas nuevas del torneo.

-Es el Señor Dickenson! – chilló el pelinegro acercándose un poco más al tv para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

- "para este año se ha decidido que el campeonato mundial de beyblade se llevará a cabo por equipos justo como el año pasado" – al escuchar esto el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente- "sin embargo hemos hecho una modificación"- los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos-"Para este año acordamos que los siete equipos que participaron el año pasado, incluyendo a los de Bega, ingresen automáticamente sin necesidad de pasar por las pre-eliminares de sus respectivos países, con esto queremos darle la oportunidad a otros equipos de ingresar al torneo"- terminó de decir el hombre; los chicos no sabían como reaccionar ante el anuncio, se sentían felices por estar ya dentro del torneo pero darle la oportunidad a otros equipos significaba que tendrían aun más competencia. Luego de cerca de un minuto el mayor rompió el silencio.

-¿cómo creen que lo hayan tomado Kai y los demás?- se atrevió a decir Heero recordando que los otros tres chicos habían estado en el exterior desde hace un año entrenando con sus nuevos equipos; Tyson y Daichi se miraron para luego agachar un poco sus cabezas.

-Es verdad-logro decir al menor de los Gardner- quisiera saber como están-dijo casi en un susurro Tyson

-Dime algo Tyson¿quieres encontrarte con ellos antes del torneo?-le preguntó su hermano

-¡Claro!-lo pensó un rato y luego dijo- somos amigos y quisiera saber como han estado-expresó algo triste el chico sin dejar de pensar en sus amigos

-¿porqué no los invitamos a la casa de campo, allá donde entrenamos para vencer a los de Bega?- se le ocurrió a Daichi

-Esa una buena idea Daichi, así cabremos todos-festejo Tyson

En medio de los festejos ninguno de los tres escucho que estaban tocando en la puerta, y que la persona en cuestión se dirigía hacia el patio trasero con muy mal humor.

-¡PORQUÉ NO ME ABREN LA PUERTA!!!- gritó una chica de cabello castaño que venia acompañada de un chico de baja estatura, lentes y una lapto en el brazo derecho

-¡Hilary!- dijeron al unisón Daichi y Tyson con algo de miedo en sus voces

-¿qué les ocurre a ustedes¿porqué no abrían la puerta?, llevábamos más de dos minutos allá parados- los seguía regañando la chica, ellos solo la miraban con horror ante todos los gritos que salían de su boca

-Espera, Hilary, porque no dejamos que hablen y nos expliquen-propuso Kenny temeroso por la reacción que pudiera tener la chica

-Como quieras-se cruzó de brazos la castaña- mas les vale que tengan una buena razón para haber dejado a una linda chica como yo esperando afuera tanto tiempo-alegaba la de ojos cobrizos

-Bien- empezó Tyson-estábamos planeando en ir a la casa de campo, donde entrenamos para vencer a Bega, con todos los chicos, Ray, Max y Kai para reencontrarnos y de paso celebrar lo del torneo de beyblade, supongo que lo escucharon-les preguntó el chico a sus recién llegados amigos

-Claro, fue por eso que vinimos-le explico Kenny

-Por eso fue que no los escuchamos golpear la puerta-terminó de explicarles el dueño de Dragoon

-¿Supongo que no pensaban irse sin nosotros?-preguntó Hilary posando una mirada asesina tanto en menor de los Gardner como en el pequeño pelirrojo

-Claro que no-mintió Tyson mientras se ponía de pie-¿porqué no vas a empacar? nos vamos pasado mañana muy temprano y no queremos que se te quede nada importante, Hilary-le sugirió el de ojos rojos a su amiga mientras la empujaba hacia la salida

-Tienes razón, debo irme ahora mismo a empacar-le halló la razón al chico que la empujaba así que se despidió y salió corriendo.

-Es mejor que te pongas en contacto de una vez con los demás, ya le fijaste una fecha de partida a Hilary y si no le cumples quien sabe que te hará-le aconsejó Heero a su hermano

Tyson hizo una cara de horror imaginándose como Hilary lo golpeaba con un mazo gigante y luego ella se ponía a bailar sobre su tumba, jaló a su amigo castaño y le pidió que contactara a sus compañeros y los invitara. Todo estaba listo, solo hacia falta que llegara el día.

* * *

Es el fin de el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios y...sugerencias...Arigato por leerlo.

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	2. El Reencuentro

Ohaiyo!!!!

Por fin el segundo capitulo...leanlo y dejen reviews...onegai!!!

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: EL REENCUENTRO **

Por fin había llegado el día, es que Tyson ansiaba tanto, por fin volvería a ver a sus amigo, ya no podía esperar más, estaba cayendo la noche y ninguno de ellos había llegado aun. El pelinegro se preguntaba si acaso sus amigos no había podido ir, o, aun peor, que algo les hubiera ocurrido camino a su casa, estaba ya tan ansioso que no paraba de caminar en círculos sacando de quicio a la castaña que estaba sentada frente a él.

-¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me estoy mareando- se sobresalto la chica que al igual que todos estaba impaciente y la actitud de Tyson no la ayudaba en nada a calmarse

-¡Ya deberían de estar aquí!- se dice a si mismo el campeón mundial en voz alta

-¿que tal que esas bestias voladoras estén retrasadas?- apuntó Daichi refiriéndose a los aviones

-¿Porqué no salimos a esperarlos?, estoy harta de esperar aquí adentro- interrumpió la chica mientras se levantaba y empujaba al pelinegro y al pelirrojo para que salieran junto con ella.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo estaba completamente anaranjado, pronto se cubriría de un azul profundo; justo en el momento en que el sol terminó de ocultarse Kenny visualizó algunas siluetas.

-Miren- exclamó señalando con el dedo al horizonte donde se veía como una gran cantidad de figuras negras se acercaban.

-¿serán ellos?-se preguntó la castaña-¿no les parece que son como muchos?-dudó Hilary ya que supuestamente solo Kai, Ray y Max iban a ir, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules y a otro de cabello negro largo y ojos dorados, eran ellos, pero, no llegaron solos, se habían traído a todo su equipo junto con ellos.

-¡Chicos!-se alegro Tyson pasando por encima de su pequeño amigo de lentes casi tumbándolo, quedando frente afrente con sus amigos-crei que no vendrían-dijo entre lagrimas un muy sensible campeón

-Somos amigos, claro que vendríamos-le respondió el amable Max posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Tyson

-Espero no te moleste que hayamos traído a los demás chicos, ellos también querían verte-le dijo Ray al sorprendido pelinegro mientras señalaba con su mano a el resto de personas que se encontraban aun lejos de la escena y que a medida que se acercaban Tyson iba descubriendo sus identidades.

Todos se saludaron animadamente, luego Tyson los invitó rápidamente a pasar ya que había anochecido y el aire ya se sentía frio, cuando estuvieron dentro el pelinegro se sentó en uno delos sillones que se encontraban en la sala de estar y les dijo a sus amigos que hicieran lo mismo fue cuando notó que faltaba uno de sus amigos, un chico de cabello bicolor y ojos rojos.

-Oigan, y ¿Kai?-preguntó el chico a sus recién llegados amigos

-Ni idea, nosotros dos quedamos de encontrarnos en el aeropuerto pero no pudimos comunicarnos con Kai para reunirnos los tres y venir

-Puede que llegue más tarde, o, no venga-se expresó Kon sin pensar en que sus palabras habían desilusionado a Gardner; pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta haciendo que mas de uno saltara en su asiento y que un muy animado Tyson se dirigiera corriendo a la puerta, no tardo mas de tres segundos en mostrar una cara de profunda sorpresa al ver a cuatro personas de pie en el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Julia, Raúl, Miguel, Mathilda?- se interrogo el chico sin poder creer lo que veía

-¿Cómo estas Tyson?, me da gusto verte- le dijo muy tranquilamente la chica bicolor sin esperar a que el de ojos marrones los invitara a seguir

-Veo que ya todos llegaron- exclamó Raúl mirando al los chicos del White Tiger

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se sorprendió Hilary ante el comentario del menor de los Fernández

-¿No les dijeron?- preguntó sorprendido Miguel y volteando a ver a Mariah que sonreía abiertamente

-En realidad queríamos que fuera sorpresa-le explicó Ray al rubio-No les queríamos decir que no solo íbamos a venir Max y yo sino que también traeríamos a nuestros equipos y los invitaríamos de paso a ustedes-terminó de comentar el chino viendo las caras de sorpresa de Hilary, Daichi, Kenny y sobretodo Tyson

-Espero no te moleste, Tyson- le preguntó Max al pelinegro que no se había movido ni un centímetro de la puerta y aun conservaba el mismo rostro de sorpresa en su cara

-N-no, claro que no, entre mas seamos mucho mejor-respondió Tyson mientras reaccionaba y cerraba la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo

-Que bueno que lo dices- lo interrumpió una voz que provenía de un chico que se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta para evitar quedarse por fuera

-K-Kai!-musitó el dueño de Dragoon al ver la silueta de su amigo bicolor-pensé que no vendrías-le dijo

-No me perdería esta reunión por nada del mundo-sonrió el de los ojos rojos-lo que pasó es que tuve un pequeño retraso por culpa de dos personas-exclamó Hiwatari refiriéndose a dos siluetas que aun no se divisaban bien

Tyson abrió la puerta un poco mas para que la luz de la casa le mostrara los rostros de las dos personas ubicadas detrás de Kai

-¡Tala! Bryan!- se sorprendió el campeón-no esperaba que se nos unieran

-Ni queríamos venir, pero Kai nos obligó-habló el ruso de cabello rojo abriéndose paso para entrar

-Es verdad, pasen-les dijo Gardner a los otros dos chicos que continuaban afuera cerrándola tras ellos-siéntense donde quieran enseguida les traigo algo para beber-el chico miró para todas partes buscando a su hermano y al no hallarlo se percato que dese hace rato que no lo veía-Daichi¿A dónde se fue Heero?-le preguntó al pequeño de ojos verdes pero el chico solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Gracias por tu ayuda Daichi-le renegó-solo espero que no traiga mas sorpresas y en cuanto terminó de decir la frase la puerta sonó de nuevo haciendo que se estremeciera y dudara en abrirla sin embargo los golpes se intensificaron mas lo cual le hizo reaccionar, abrió y allí estaba parado su hermano mayor con varias bolsas de cosas para comer y beber pero no solo vio eso detrás notó la figura de cuatro personas mas ayudándolo con otras cuantas bolsas de comida.

-¡Bega!

* * *

Este ha sido el segundo capitulo, espero le haya gustado y preparense para mas sorpresas. 

Arigato por tu review **Shadow Noir Wing** me alegra que me hayas corregido, nunca supe si los ojos de Tyson eran rojos o marrones por eso puse el primero que se me ocurrió pero como ya se ya no volvere a cometer ese error.

Lo de participar en el fic...pues creo que no se puede por ahora, lo que pasa es que este fic lo tengo desde hace rato pero lo habia venido escribiendo en un cuaderno por lo tanto ya llevo una gran parte de el, solo me falta pasarlo al computador y corregirlo, por eso no te puedo incluir, aunque si me dices como que harias en el tal vez te pueda integrar a mi fic...TAL VEZ!

Por último, lo de si dejare a Tyson con Hilary...!NOOOOOOO!...je...lo siento, es que no me gusta esa pareja, de hecho a Hilary la voy a poner con Kai pero aun no es definitivo.

Espero sigas leyendo mi fic...y que me dejen mas reviews...

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	3. Sorpresa y confesión

Este es el tercer capitulo, aqui por fin se hace alguna referencia a la pareja JuliaxLee y empiezan los problemas amorosos de Mariah y Ray.

Espero no aburrirlos.

**TERCER CAPÍTULO: SORPRESA Y CONFESIÓN**

-¡Bega!- exclamó, aun más sorprendido que las dos veces anteriores, Tyson al ver a los cuatro chicos que hace ya un tiempo habían intentado apoderarse de la BBA-¿Q-qué hacen aquí?-los interrogó el chico ignorando que su hermano y los chicos detrás de él necesitaban dejar las bolsas en algún lugar porque estaban muy pesadas

-Porque no esperas a que estemos adentro, ya te explico-le suplico Heero que ya no podía con el peso de lo que traía en las manos

El mayor se abrió paso por el lado de su hermano e invitó a seguir a los otros chicos que eran el punto de vista de los demás, en especial de los Blitzkreig Boys y de Hilary. Cuando ya estaban con sus manos libres el mayor de los Gardner les contó que él había invitado a los chicos de Bega para que se unieran a la reunión

-Valla sorpresa, Heero-exclamó Daichi después de las palabras del peli azul

-No pensé que les molestara tanto nuestra presencia-expresó Brooklyn con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-No, no es que nos moleste, es que nunca pensé verlos por aquí-dijo en seguida Tyson a los chicos, todos rieron y empezaron a conversar de lo que habían hecho durante el año, luego de una hora las chicas notaron que Julia no se encontraba entre ellas.

-¿Dónde se metió Julia?-preguntó Mathilda mirando a todas las chicas

-Estaba a mi lado hace un momento, no me fije cuando se fue-le respondió Hilary sorprendida

-No se preocupen-habló Mariah muy tranquila-debe de andar por hay con Lee

-¡Con Lee!- gritaron las demás provocando que el resto de los presentes las miraran extrañados, Mariah miró para todos lados buscando a la parejita y al no verla se acercó aun más a las chicas.

-Les voy a contar pero no digan que yo les dije-susurró la peli rosa a sus amigas-Lo que pasa es que al parecer Lee y Julia son-bajó aun más la voz-novios

-¿Q-que…hmm?-le tapó la boca la castaña a Emily para evitar que las miraran otra vez

-No me pregunten cuando ni donde, él no me quiso contar nada mas-terminó de decir la china

-Nunca me imagine que a Julia le gustara Lee-comentó Mathilda aun mirando alrededor para que nadie más la escuchara

- Y yo no pensé que Lee le ganara a Mariah-comentó Hilary mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Q-qué cosa dices?- la china se ruborizó levemente pero no pudo evitar que las demás chicas lo notaran

-Vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes Mariah, aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por Ray-alegó la castaña sin tener el menor cuidado de bajar la voz a lo que la china respondió lanzándose sobre ella para que no dijera nada más

-¡Cállate Hilary!- la regañó Chou

-Pero es la verdad, lo conoces de toda la vida y aun no le has dicho lo que sientes- agregó Tachibana un poco más seria de lo normal-¿Porqué no se lo dices?

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras las cuatro chicas esperaban la respuesta de Mariah

-¿y si no siente lo mismo que yo?-les preguntó Mao nerviosa

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- le sugirió Ming-Ming

Otro pequeño silencio le siguió a las palabras de la pequeña hasta que la china se levantó de su lugar con una expresión muy decidida en el rostro, sin decir nada más les dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chino de cabello largo, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso, cuando logró llegar a su destino llamó la atención del chico tocando su hombro

-R-Ray, será que ¿podemos hablar un momento?-se sintió un poco aliviada al pronunciar esas palabras

-Claro, dime que necesitas-dijo el de los ojos dorados con una sonrisa que casi hace que a la chica le temblaran las piernas

-Ehmm- la pelirosada miró alrededor de ellos luego se inclinó un poco para alcanzar el oído del chico y le susurro-Podríamos salir, es….algo importante que necesito decirte en privado

-Esta bien- asintió el chico poniéndose de pie y caminando junto con la chica hacia la salida cosa que la mayoría de los presentes no notaron pero que las chicas si, y se sonreían mutuamente en señal de victoria.

Ya fuera de la casa ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo junto a un árbol, luego a esta acción le siguió un pequeño silencio que la china parecía disfrutar, le gustaba sentir ese ambiente, sin beybatallas ni nada relacionado con el beyblade que era el tema de siempre, sinceramente había veces que le aburría estar con los chicos porque no se hablaba de mas, siempre había querido estar con Ray alejada de todos tal como ahora

-Bien- rompió el silencio el pelinegro-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?- preguntó Ray mirando fijamente a su compañera de equipo

-Pues….quería preguntarte algo-la china sintió como por todo su cuerpo subía una corriente de calor, por un instante creyó que no iba a ser capaz, pero recordó la conversación con las chicas, además que ya no podía guardar ese secreto por más tiempo

-¿Es por lo del equipo?- la interrumpió Ray sin embargo la chica parecía no entender que tenia que ver eso en ese momento-Ya te dijimos que este año si vas a poder beybatallar…

La pelirosada se puso de pie no queriendo escuchar mas de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, sintió como sus deseos de confesarle todo en ese momento se le escapaban y a cambio sentía que la rabia la invadía, se dio la vuelta y solo pudo decir una oración que la había atormentado siempre.

-El beyblade es tu vida¿verdad?-dijo tristemente Mao dejando escapar una lagrima silenciosa de sus ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se sobresaltó el del cabello negro no entendiendo lo que la chica le quería dar a entender, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la pelirosada pero esta solo se alejó

-Nunca lo entenderás-le dijo la chica aun sin mirarlo-para ti nada es mas importante que el beyblade-seguía diciendo-ni siquiera yo-al finalizar esta última frase el chico pareció reaccionar y entender a donde quería llegar la de los ojos dorados

-Eso no es verdad, tú eres muy importante para mí, pero-el chico se interrumpió para pensar en la mejor forma de explicarle a la chica que por ahora lo único que quería era ganar el campeonato mundial pero al parecer ella leyó su pensamiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, él corrió detrás de ella tomando su mano en el último segundo antes de que ella abriera la puerta pero la chica solo agacho su mirada

-Lo que yo quería decirte es que me gustas, toda la vida a sido igual, pero ya veo que no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que lo mejor es que lo olvides-terminado de decir lo anterior la china se soltó del apresamiento de la mano de Ray y entró.

El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil ante la confesión que le había hecho su amiga y sintió algo de culpa al no poder corresponderle del modo que ella quería

-Tú también me gustas-se dijo para si mismo-pero ahora no quiero comprometerme, espero lo entiendas-dijo mirando al lugar donde antes se encontraba Mariah

Tras unos largos minutos el chino entró en la casa sin percatarse que justo sobre el árbol junto al que había estado con la chica estaba Tala, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, el ruso bajo de un salto mirando la puerta que se cerraba

-Así que eso es estar enamorado-se dijo antes de irse caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Fin del tercer capitulo.

Arigato Shadow Noir Wing por seguir mi fanfic y por tus correcciones, este fic lo escribi hace tanto que se me olvida quitar los errores de esos tiempos. Muy pronto pondre a tu personaje.

También le agradesco a Edi por sus comentarios, la verdad a mi tampoco me gustan las historias supremamente cursis, me gusta trabajar los fics como si fueran una serie completa o algo asi, es decir, no entro de una vez mencionando parejas si no que empiezó por el protagonista y luego si desenrrollo todo. Sobre lo del apellido...ese es un gran error mio, siempre confundo el apellido de Tyson con el de Tea de Yu-Gi-Oh! y olvido que el de Tyson es como el de Hermione de Harry Potter, pero no volvera a suceder.

No se porque no se podran poner Reviews pero si alguien esta interesado en escribirme algo pueden mandarme un mensaje.

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	4. Nuevos equipos y la chica nueva

Ohaiyo!!!!

He estado con muy buen tiempo y he podido adelantar muy rápido este capitulo, pero creo que en unos dias me voy a demorar para subir el siguiente asi que no se desepcionen...claro que la única que ha estado al pendiente del fanfic a sido **Shadow Noir Wing** (te lo agradesco mucho) por eso a ella la incluí en mi historia, espero te guste.

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO: NUEVOS EQUIPOS Y LA CHICA NUEVA**

El sol empezó a salir muy temprano en la mañana inundando la casa de sus poderosos rayos, cosa que molestó a algunos chicos que aun dormían después de la animada noche anterior, algunos inclusive estaban dormidos en el piso.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am cuando el ruido del Tv los despertó. El mayor de los Granger (¡si! Lo puse bien) estaba sentado en frente del ruidoso aparato.

-Por fin se despertaron-les dijo el peliazul al grupo de chicos que lo miraban aun somnolientos-¡Arriba!...no querrán perderse esto-concluyó el mayor

-Hmm-gruñía el pequeño castaño de grandes lente- anoche nos acostamos muy tarde-alegaba Kenny mientras se colocaba sus lente-¿para que quieres que nos levantemos tan tempran….-fue interrumpido el chico por una almohada que voló hacia él por el lado derecho

-Cállate Jefe…hmm…quiero…dormir-le discutió el rubio ojiazul dueño de la almohada

-Creo que esto les interesa a todos, están transmitiendo en directo la clasificación de sus próximos rivales-dijo seriamente Heero sin apartar la vista del torneo

-¿Cómo¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora hermano?-lo regaño Tyson mientras se levantaba del suelo llevándose con el la sábana que lo cubría y de paso despertando al único que aun dormía, Daichi

-¡Hey¿Porque me pasas por encima?-le reclamó el pelirojo

-Silencio Daichi, esto es importante-exigió el mayor de los Granger-Ya se perdieron de unas muy buenas beybatallas

-¿Ya clasificó algún equipo?-preguntó Ray

-Si, de hecho ya clasificaron cuatro equipos-le respondió el peliazul

Los demás chicos, y chicas, saltaron de sus improvisadas camas para ir a sentarse frente al televisor

-¿Sabes cuáles fueron los equipos? Heero-interrogó Emily al chico

-Pues, recuerdo un equipo de cuatro chicos europeos….Majestics…creo, también uno con unas bestias bit bastante buenas, los psyquics, otro…Saint shields y….V-force-le contestó el chico percatándose de las miradas de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano

-¡Los equipos de Robert, Kane y Ozuma!- reaccionó el menor

-¿Acaso ya los conocías?-le preguntó su hermano

-¡Claro! Peleamos con ellos un par de veces, son muy buenos-le contó Tyson recordando a sus amigos-pero…no se quienes serán los del V-force-apuntó el chico

-Recuerdo que sus nombres eran Zeo y Gordon- acotó el de ojos marrones

-A ellos también los conocimos-interrumpió Max-No sabia que su equipo se llamara así

-¡Chicos!-gritó Ray que no despegaba la vista de la pantalla-m-miren…son King y Queen- señalaba el pelinegro sin creer lo que veía

-Ah¿ellos?, también pasaron al torneo, con ellos son cinco equipos que logran clasificar y todavía hay cupo para dos más- seguía diciendo Heero como si fuera un profesor dando clases a sus alumnos

-¡Oigan, ese equipo es de solo chicas!- se sobresaltó Hilary al notar que el siguiente equipo lo integraban cinco chicas de no mas de 14 años

-Ellas son del Akihabara Denno Gumi (si alguien se vio este programa sabrán de quienes hablo), son muy buenas- seguía impartiendo clases el mayor de los Granger

-¿Ese es el nombre del equipo?...se nota que son niñas- dijo con tono sarcástico Mystel llevándose un regaño por parte de todas las chicas

-¡Pero es verdad! Ming-Ming le quería poner a nuestro equipo "Ming-Ming no tenshi"-seguía discutiendo el rubio dueño de Poseidón haciendo que la pequeña estrella se avergonzara un poco

-Si lo recuerdo- lo apoyó Garland- Ese fue el primero de los diez nombres que le quiso poner al equipo

-¡YA!-interrumpió la del cabello aguamarina con el rostro completamente rojo-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Todos en el lugar rieron hasta que en el tv anunciaron la clasificación del ADG (así lo escribiré para no demorar tanto)

-Me gustaría enfrentarme a ellas- dijo la pelinaranja haciéndole un sonrisita a su equipo que a su vez se miraron entre si- No estarán pensando en dejarme todo el torneo en las bancas como el año pasado, verdad-les hecho una mirada asesina

-No…claro que no- dijeron en corito Max y Michael con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

Minutos después el presentador anuncio el último enfrentamiento con el que terminaría la clasificación, la beybatalla sería entre Slayers Vs. DarkBladers, justo después de anunciados los chicos se sobresaltaron

-¿DarkBladers¿esos no eran los obsesionados con destruir a Robert y los otros?- preguntó Max esperando equivocarse

-Así es Max- le respondió Kenny-Solo esperemos que no estén mas fuertes que antes

Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando luego de 10 minutos el juego ya había terminado y los DarkBladers habían perdido

-¿Q-que?...ese equipo ni siquiera sudo para vencerlos- habló Ray aun con la gran sorpresa reflejada en su voz

-Esa chica es sorprendente (¡si! Esa soy yo)- apuntó Mathilda también sorprendida pero a la vez emocionada

- Y que dices del otro chico, el moreno, que batalla más sorprendente- agregó Miguel al comentario de la pelirosa

Las rondas clasificatorias terminaron dejando a todos tanto emocionados como nerviosos por sus futuros enfrentamientos con aquellos equipos; Las chicas decidieron preparar el desayuno para animar a todos, y animarse ellas.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 am cuando alguien notó que Kai no estaba (hasta ahora)

-No se preocupen-dijo Bryan sin dejar de mirar su plato- el est-ahmmmmm- se había metido una cucharada de estofado en la boca

-Fue a recoger al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo- continuó diciendo Tala muy tranquilo

-¿Nuevo miembro?- exclamaron todos al unisón justo cuando tocaron a la puerta

Tyson se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la puerta dejando pasar al bicolor que traía aproximadamente tres maletas y detrás de él una chica algo más alta, de cabello largo negro y ojos rubí, entró sonriendo mientras los demás la observaban

-Oh¡Izvinite! (perdón en ruso) mi nombre es Alexandra Hiwatari gusto en conocerlos- se presentó muy cortésmente la recién llegada

-¿Hi-Hiwatari?... ¿eres hermana de Kai?- preguntó mas que sorprendido Tyson.

-Da (si en ruso)

* * *

Fin cuarto capitulo...nada mas que decir ya que nadie me deja reviews por no se que problema que no deja, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, si quieren opinar pueden mandarme un mensaje, para que por lo menos sienta que aparte de **Shadow Noir Wing** y **Edi** me apoyan.

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	5. Soy Alexandra Natasha Hiwatari

Ohaiyo!!!

Ultimamente he podido continuar el fic muy rapido espero no se desepcionen cuando me demore, si es que alguien lo esta leyendo aparte de mi amiga Shadow, como veras amiguis este capitulo lleva el nombre de tu personaje y en este te involucras mas con Tala y Hilary, espero te guste.

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO: SOY ALEXANDRA NATASHA HIWATARI**

-No puedo creer que no nos hayas contado que tenias una hermana mayor- regañó Tyson a su amigo

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor mientras los recién llegados comían su desayuno

-No pensé que fuera tan importante….para mi no lo es- explicó Hiwatari sin darse cuenta que un pie se colaba por debajo de la mesa y lo pisaba- ¡Oye! – se enojó el chico con la causante de su dolor

- ¡Que malo eres!, y yo con esas ganas que tenia de verte- la chica se tapó el rostro con las manos lo que hizo que Kai reaccionara y la consolara

-¡Si me quieres!- expresó la pelinegra abrazando a su hermano y ocasionando que este se pusiera como un tomate e intentara alejarse de ella

-No hagas eso – la regañó el chico mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros

- ¡Spasibo! (gracias) Estuvo delicioso- dijo la de ojos rubí dejando a un lado su plato que hasta hace unos momentos había estado lleno de estofado- Ahora si me presento correctamente-se aclaró la garganta mientras todos la miraban interesados- Soy Alexandra Natasha Hiwatari pero díganme Alex soy la hermana mayor de este engreído y amiga de ese par de antisociales…vengo de Rusia y……. ¡ah si! Su próxima pesadilla- en cuanto dijo la última frase los beyluchadores reaccionaron con el nada humilde comentario de la recién llegada.

Los días pasaron muy rápido desde la llegada de los chicos a la casa de Tyson, solo les quedaba un día para prepararse para su partida a Brasil, donde se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del torneo y quedarían eliminados de una vez cuatro equipos. Los chicos aparentaban estar muy tranquilos pero en realidad estaban nerviosos al saber el nivel de los rivales a los que se iban a enfrentar, los únicos que parecían no importarles eran los Blitzkreig Boys, era como si la llegada de Alex les diera más confianza de la ya normal.

-¡Oye! Tala- grito la pelinegra mientras intentaba alcanzar al pelirojo que se dirigía a la puerta

-Que quieres- le respondió el ruso sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella en esos momentos

-No haz dicho nada desde que llegue¿es que no te emociona verme de nuevo?- dijo la de los ojos rubí colgándose del cuello de su amigo

-Hmm… tal vez- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Tal vez?, que malo eres-la chica estrecho aun más sus brazos casi asfixiando a Ivanov- dime algo¿aun no tienes novia?- preguntó de pronto la mayor ocasionando que el chico se ruborizara un poco- ¿eso es un si o un no?

-N-no- le respondió el chico intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible

-Pero hay alguien ¿no? – apuntó la pelinegra al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de Tala que solo ella podía deducir

- ¿P-porque lo dices? – intentó disimular Ivanov cosa que nunca le daba resultado cuando hablaba con su mejor amiga

- Vamos, somos amigos desde muy pequeños, se cuando estas mintiendo, anda, cuéntame – lo obligó Alex haciendo su muy conocida mirada de "por favor" que ninguno de los rusos podía resistir

-Bien, te contare.

Eran las 5:00 am, el sol aun no salía pero en la casa ya se podía sentir el correr de muchos pies apurados de no perder el avión, nadie estaba quieto, todos corrían de un lado para otro recogiendo sus pertenencias y guardándolas en sus maletas, las únicas que parecían haber empacado todo el día anterior eran Alex y Hilary quienes intentaban ayudar al resto sin mucho éxito.

-Eso te pasa por no alistar anoche, hermano- regañó Alex al bicolor, este solo la miro con ganas de matarla

-Tú me pediste que te ayudara a empacar tus cosas, que por cierto es una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que trajiste CUATRO maletas- le espetó Hiwatari a su hermana- No tuve tiempo de alistar la mía

-Bueno, lo siento- le dijo la chica sin darle importancia – que carácter- susurro luego al asegurarse de que este no la escuchaba

-¿Cómo puedes lidiar con él? – se acercó Hilary cuando vio que era seguro acercarse (o sea que Kai ya no estaba cerca)

-Es muy fácil, soy la mayor, él tiene que hacerme caso- Alex volteó a ver a Hilary que en ese momento se encontraba observando al apuesto bicolor terminar de empacar sus cosas- ¿te gusta mi hermano? – le preguntó con cierto toque de picardía en su voz

-¿a MI?, Noooooo ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- Alex solo le echo una mirada de "mentirosa" a lo que la castaña se quedo pensando un rato- Tal vez un poco, pero no le digas a nadie – le suplicó Tachibana a la Hiwatari

-OK

Una hora después por fin habían salido de la casa arreglados y con sus maletas listas, no habían tenido tiempo de desayunar pero en ese momento era lo de menos, excepto para Tyson y Daichi, que aun estaban alegando, llegaron justo a tiempo para abordar los aviones, se les había dicho que irían en diferentes aviones para que no se rumoreara que habían estado juntos todos los equipos previamente clasificados, cada equipo tenia su propio jet privado.

Justo en el momento de despedirse hasta que llegaran a Brasil, Rio de Janeiro, hubo algo que los dejó sin palabras.

-Do svidánia!, recuerde soy Alexandra Natasha Hiwatari y los voy a vencer a todos.

* * *

Este capi fue algo corto, mas que el resto, creo que desde el sexto los intentare hacer mas largos y con respecto a lo que Tala le contó a Alex se sabra en el proximo capitulo.

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	6. Ella es la chica

Gomen por haber demorado tanto en subir este capitulo, es que mandarona a arreglar mi pc...pero por fin. Este es algo corto, y al principio aburre porque es solo una narración, me parecio aburrido si me ponia a crear dialogo de cada equipo...en fin.

También con respecto a lo que Tala le contó a Alex de la chica ese "flasback" lo contare en el siguiente capitulo.

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: ELLA ES LA CHICA**

Ya habiendo llegado al tan ansiado lugar del torneo los beyluchadores se dirigieron a un amplio coliseo que en su interior estaba decorado como si en vez de una beybatalla se fuera a realizar un concierto ya que había una enorme tarima en todo el centro de este, esto sorprendió mucho a los chicos que no dejaban de cuestionarse si habían llegado al lugar indicado. Unos minutos después fueron llevados a sus respectivos camerinos por equipos y les explicaron como iba a ser la inauguración del torneo.

Habiendo entendido la dinámica los chicos se prepararon para su respectiva entrada mientras DJ Jazzman los iba nombrando; los siete primeros equipos, los que avanzaron automáticamente, se alinearon alrededor de la tarima, luego fueron nombrados los demás: Psyquics, conformado por Kane y Salima (desgraciadamente), Saint Shields con Ozuma y Mariam, Majestics integrado por los cuatro chicos Robert, Enrique, Oliver y Johnny, también Royalty, que era el equipo de Queen y King; en cuanto se anuncio la aparición de las chicas de Akihabara Denno Gumi se sintió como la tensión de los presentes subió, por fin conocerían a las chicas nuevas, la líder del equipo era una chica pelinegra de ojos rubí llamada Tsugumi, la que le seguía en mando era Kamome, una rubia de ojos celestes, luego venían las mas pequeñas Hibari, de cabello rojizo y ojos rubí y Tsubame, la más seria, de cabello blanco y ojos purpura; a simple vista no parecían la gran cosa pero no debían subestimarlas ya que habían demostrado ser muy fuertes; para la presentación del último equipo el ambiente no se tenso, mas bien parecía que los espectadores sabia muy bien de quienes se trataba, como si una celebridad estuviera por aparecer, y en efecto, en cuanto aparecieron el público se levantó de sus asientos y empezaron a aclamarlos, los demás beyluchadores no entendían la reacción ya que, según ellos, el equipo Slayers era prácticamente de novatos, y o estaban del todo errados, si, eran novatos, pero eran famosos debido a que son una famosa banda de música.

-No estaba segura de si eran ellos, pero ahora estoy segura – renegó Ming-Ming ya que los de Slayers se habían convertido en sus rivales en el medio musical y ahora también lo eran en las beybatallas

Slayers era liderado por el menor de sus integrantes, lo que sorprendió a muchos, su nombre era Hakudoshi, él tenía el cabello violáceo y los ojos púrpura, luego estaban Marik y Bakura, al parecer los más populares entre las adolescentes, el primero era moreno de cabello rubio y ojos violeta y el segundo tenía cabello blanco y ojos marrones, por último estaba la única chica y segunda al mando, Misty, ella tenía el cabellos rojo y unos bellos ojos azules oscuros (jeje…como me adulo) en cuanto terminó la presentación DJ Jazzman anunció un cambio en el inicio de los combates, no serían en ese mismo instante sino hasta el otro día ya que se había preparado una presentación especial de Slayers a petición del publico.

-No puedo creer que el torneo empiece mañana- se altero el campeón mundial

- Y todo por esa mugrosa banda – continuó Daichi mientras seguía a Tyson para salir del lugar

La gran mayoría de los beyluchadores se fueron, sin embargo la mayoría de las chicas más el equipo de Kai aun no se iba.

-Hermanito ¿no te vas a quedar? – le preguntó Alex al bicolor

-¡Como crees! No pienso perder mi tiempo en esto- le respondió Hiwatari mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que Bryan- ¡Vámonos! Bryan, Tala- se detuvo al notar que este último no se había movido de su lugar, Alex miró con detenimiento al pelirojo notando que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-Váyanse ustedes, Tala se queda acompañándome – apunto la pelinegra – Nos vemos en el hotel

-Como quieran – dijo fríamente Kai dirigiéndose junto con Bryan a la salida

Asegurándose de que su hermano ya no estaba Alex se apresuró a despertar a Tala de su transe sacudiéndolo fuertemente

-TAAAAALA- Le gritó la chica mientras seguía zarandeándolo

-¿Q-que¿Qué quieres? – le respondió el sorprendido joven que no entendía que pasaba

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan perdido desde que salió ese equipo? – lo cuestiono la Hiwatari

-E-es ella- dijo entre balbuceos el ruso haciendo que la chica se confundiera

-¿Qué¿Quién? –pregunto la de ojos rubí tratando de que el ojiazul dijera mas de una oración

-La chica de quien te conté¿lo recuerdas?- le explico el chico que estaba demasiado nervioso, y atontado por la sacudida que le dio su amiga

-¿Es ella?

* * *

Ohaiyo!!!

Si! este capitulo estuvo aburrido, pero los siguientes estaran mucho mejor.

Gracias a Shadow Noir Wing y a Edi por sus reviews, y si no les molesta voy a seguir mezclando los apellidos y nombres japoneses con los otros¿por qué? porque asi se me hace mas facil y lo he visto en muchos otros fics...asi que gomen si les molesta.

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


	7. Nuestro Lugar

Ohaiyo!!!!!!!

Por fin el séptimo capi...Gomen!! por la demora...es que en un mes entro a la U y estuve muy ocupada haciendo las vueltas de la inscripción, la entrevista y la matricula...por lo tanto ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido...espero entiendan.

Bueno...aqui les va el siguiente capi...disfrutenlo:

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: NUESTRO LUGAR**

-La chica de quien te conté¿lo recuerdas?- le explico el chico que estaba demasiado nervioso, y atontado por la sacudida que le dio su amiga

-¿Es ella?- gritó fuertemente Alex que, si no hubiera sido porque la música estaba demasiado duro, la habrían escuchado todos en ese lugar

-Ella es la chica que conocí en Moscú hace dos meses

_**---FLASBACK---**_

Una típica tarde en Moscú, donde el frio penetra tus huesos, en una alejada calle de los suburbios se encontraba caminando un pelirojo, nada parecía perturbarlo, él solo quería alejarse de sus ruidosos compañeros, además desde hace unos cuantos meses había comenzado a cuestionarse que haría con su vida, no podía seguir pensando que el beyblade lo era todo, justo cuando estaba en medio de su charla personal alguien chocó contra él, alguien no muy grande ya que el golpe no logró derribarlo pero si a la otra persona que cayó al suelo, el joven ruso notó a una chica peliroja, al parecer de su edad, intentando desesperadamente de incorporarse del choque, él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gomen-nasai- se disculpó la chica, lo que dejó al chico sorprendido ya que recordaba esas palabras, pero no respondió- ¡Izvinite!...no hablo muy bien en ruso- se disculpo la peliroja al notar que había hablado en sus idioma natal y que el chico parecía no entender

-No…yo…si te entiendo-se apresuró a explicarle el ruso

-¡De verdad!!- se emocionó la chica pero tan pronto recordó el motivo por el que estaba huyendo se asustó-Por favor, ayúdame a esconderme- le rogó la ojiazul mientras miraba hacia atrás

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?- le preguntó Tala pero la chica se limitó a tomar su mano y correr lo que provoco que el ruso se sonrojara, nunca una chica le había tomado la mano de esa forma

-Luego le digo….por favor….ayúdeme-respondió la extraña sin dejar de correr sin rumbo

-Bien- asintió el pelirojo jalándole la mano, con la que la chica lo había tomado, y cruzando por una calle. Corrieron por unos tres minutos más hasta que llegaron a una enorme plaza al frente de un bello palacio donde se detuvieron por unos segundos en los que Tala dudó si debía llevarla a ese lugar, finalmente volvió a jalar de su mano y corrió por la parte de atrás del palacio, por entre unos espesos matorrales y finalmente paró en un pequeño jardín que aun tenía unas cuantas flores a su alrededor, con una fuente de mármol en su centro de donde aun salía agua cristalina, se podía oír el cantar de las aves, era realmente hermosa.

-Este lugar es precioso-comentó la chica sin dejar de mirar el lugar y olvidándose por completo del cansancio de haber corrido

-Pues…aquí es donde vengo cuando deseo estar solo, nadie viene por aquí – le explicó el chico a su acompañante que no dejaba de admirar el lugar – tienes suerte de verlo así, ya que la temperatura esta bajando demasiado en estos días y no demorara en quedar cubierto de nieve de nuevo- terminó de decir el ruso

-Que grosera soy – dijo de pronto la chica sorprendiendo al pelirojo – no te he dicho mi nombre – se inclinó un poco y dijo – Mi nombre es Misty Takenouchi, muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Tala se sintió algo nervioso pero lo disimuló muy bien mientras respondía – Yo soy Tala Valkov, fue un placer ayudarte…pero…ahora podrías decirme ¿por qué huías?- interrogó Tala a Misty que le sonrió ampliamente

-Pues…huía de mis compañeros – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a pasearse por el jardín – ellos son muy controladores y no me dejan ir a ningún lado sola…pero yo ya no soy un bebé…puedo cuidarme sola – Misty se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua – odio que me traten como si fuera especial

Tala se limitó a escucharla pero al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo también estaba huyendo de mis compañeros- finalmente dijo Tala, la peliroja lo miró, después de eso se hizo un breve silencio pero no era incómodo, al contrarió, Tala parecía disfrutarlo a pesar de no haber conocido a la chica sino hace una hora sentía como disfrutaba de su compañía; finalmente el silencio se rompió cuando la peliroja estornudo, hasta ese momento Tala no había notado que la chica no traía abrigo alguno

-Lo siento…con el afán de escaparme de ellos olvide mi abrigo – dijo en un tono divertido Misty

Valkov se quitó su chaqueta y se la acercó a la chica.

-Oh…no…te puedes resfriar – se preocupó Misty al notar que debajo de su confortable chaqueta Tala no tenía más que una camisa negro

-Yo estoy acostumbrado al frio de Moscú – le respondió el pelirojo poniéndole la chaqueta sobre los hombros a la chica.

-Arigato Tala-kun - sonrió tiernamente la peliroja haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo y volteara su cara hacia un lado para que ésta no lo notara

Pasaron casi dos horas más en las que ambos no dejaron de hablar de sus compañeros, para cuando terminaron el sol se estaba poniendo, lo que asustó a Misty.

-Tengo que irme ya – se sobresaltó la chica poniéndose de pie en un instante y quitándose la chaqueta que le habían prestado

-No…quédatela- la detuvo el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos- ¿te puedo acompañar?- le preguntó Yuriy

-¡Si!...claro, podrías guiarme hasta el teatro Bolshói – dijo la chica

-Bien, vamos antes de que oscurezca más – agregó el lobo caminando hacia los matorrales por donde habían entrado, al comenzar a caminar notó que la chica cogía su brazo de gancho y recostaba su cabeza un poco en él sin dejar de sonreír.

Así duraron todo el camino hasta llegar al teatro, parecía haber algún evento especial porque el lugar estaba lleno de personas.

-Muchas gracias por tu compañía Tala-kun – dijo Misty desprendiéndose del agarre que le había hecho al chico

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- preguntó el chico esperando un si por respuesta pero en su lugar la chica bajo su mirada

-Hoy es mi último día en Rusia – dijo tristemente haciendo que la expresión de Tala se entristeciera (no demasiado) – Pero….tal vez nos veamos en otro lugar…en otro momento – dijo feliz la chica cosa que confundió al pelirojo pero no más de lo que lo confundió la siguiente acción de la peliroja – Nos vemos – dijo Misty acercándose a el rostro de Tala y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, tras esto se marchó desapareciendo entre la multitud

El ruso se quedó inmóvil bajo el creciente frio del ambiente.

_**---FIN FLASBACK---**_

-Así que por eso me dijo que tal vez nos veríamos en otro lugar – recordó el pelirojo

-¿Entonces ella sabia quien eras tú? – se sorprendió la mayor

-¿Por qué no me habrá dicho que ella era beyluchadora?- se seguía interrogando el ruso

-Pregúntaselo a ella personalmente- le respondió Alex con una mirada pícara que a Tala siempre le había asustado

-B-bien

* * *

Hasta aqui el séptimo capitulo...jeje por fin aparecí YOOOOO...ahora si se va a empezar a ver los romances de los demás chicos...espero que les siga gustando.

**Mao Rozen Asakura:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic...supongo que la mayoria de personas que empiezan a leer mi fic creen que de una vez empezare con el tema del romance...pero a mi me gusta escribir como se desarrollo aquel amor entre tal y tal...además no soy muy acaramelada (se dice asi?) para escribir fic.Por eso me alegro de que alguien mas lo este leyendo...te lo agradesco.

**Shadow Noir Wing:** Como siempre al pendiente de mi fic...arigato Tomodashi!!!

**Edi:** Arigato por tus reviews constructivos...siempre los tendré en cuenta para cuando haga otro fic.

Bueno...no siendo más...

_SAYONARA TOMODASHI_


End file.
